Misery Business
by Moonlit January
Summary: In a city were gangs control everything. Kagome Higurashi a well skilled criminal is hired as an assasin for a gang. That gang is none the less lead by Sesshomaru Tashio. There she meets her cocky new partner Inuyasha. Will sparks fly or chaos emerge? IYK
1. I Dont Need A Partner

**A/N** Hey everyone, here is a new story to add to my collection. I really hope this goes as well as Welcome to Shikon High, if not better. Please remember to review, I love hearing what you guys think about my stuff.

**Summary: **In a city were gangs control everything. Where there's a gunshot peircing the air in every corner. Kagome Higurashi, a well skilled criminal is hired as an assasin for a gang. That gang is none the less lead by Sesshomaru Tashio. There she meets his very cocky brother who just happens to be her new partner. Will sparks fly between these two or will chaos emerge?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and all the character's in the show. The title credit isn't mine, it's the name of a song by Paramore.

* * *

**Misery Buisness**

**By: Music of the Darkness**

**Chapter 1: I Don't Need A Partner**

"Inuyasha, your brother would like to see you in his office as soon as possible." Ayumi, Inuyasha's assistant said interupting his thoughts.

"Now what the hell does that bastard want with me. I don't even remember doing anything wrong this time." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he arose from his chair and headed toward his brother's office.

"What do you want Sessshomaru, and this better be good." Inuyasha said barging into his brother's office without bothering to knock.

"Stop complaining little brother, it's not like you were working. Besides I have a very good reason to have called you to my office." Sesshomaru said, his voice being as cold as ever. His was expression unreadable while he sat behind his desk.

"Yeah, well get on with it." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. At this point he was clearly annoyed.

"For one year now I've let you go on without a partner, but now it is time for you to have one." Sesshomaru began only to be interupted by Inuyasha.

"I don't need a partner Sesshomaru, I'm just fine by myself. Besides you gave me a partner before remember. It didn't work out." Inuyasha said

"On the contrary Inuyasha, you need a partner and you _will_ get one." Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha as if to say don't mess with my decision.

As if on cue the door opened behind Inuyasha.

A tall girl, about 5'7" with raven hair that reached her lower back walked in. She had chocolate brown eyes that were rimmed with eyeliner. She was wearing a skin tight black T shirt and a leather jacket. She had black jeans and leather combat boots on.

"Meet Kagome Higurashi, your new partner." Sesshomaru said and then turned back to his work, this meant that they were dismissed.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the office. Kagome never said a word to Inuyasha and continued walking to the cafeteria in the building.

Just before Kagome could leave Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm. Kagome looked at him, still not saying a word.

"Listen Kagome, is it? I don't need a partner and I never will. So just don't get in my way okay?!" He said glaring at her.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand in her own own. Giving it a deathly squeeze and shoving it away.

"Inuyasha is it?" Kagome said mocking the way he said her name.

"I never asked to have a partner when I was hired here, and I sure as hell don't plan on working with you. You'd only slow me down." Kagome said pursing her lips.

With that said she turned around and walked away.

* * *

**A/N** Okay, what do you guys think of the new story? Well I know it was short but please review. Next chapter will be up shortly, if I get positive feeback it'll come faster. 


	2. Like I Said, Im The Best

**A/N** Hey everyone, here is a new story to add to my collection. I really hope this goes as well as Welcome to Shikon High, if not better. Please remember to review, I love hearing what you guys think about my stuff.

**Summary: **In a city were gangs control everything. Where there's a gunshot piercing the air in every corner. Kagome Higurashi, a well skilled criminal is hired as an assassin for a gang. That gang is none the less lead by Sesshomaru Tashio. There she meets his very cocky brother who just happens to be her new partner. Will sparks fly between these two or will chaos emerge?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and all the character's in the show. The title isn't mine, it's the name of a song by Paramore.

* * *

**Misery Business**

**By: Music of the Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Like I Said, I'm The Best**

Kagome glared as she stormed into the cafeteria. "That stupid moron just can't be my partner." She muttered to herself over and over. Not bothering to look where she was going until she bumped into someone.

Kagome sighed in annoyance and looked at the person she crashed into. It was a women about one year older then her. Probably making her 21. Her hair was chocolate brown with black natural highlights. She had warm brown eyes and was wearing a black sweater and matching sweat pants.

"Sorry." Kagome muttered and stood there in an awkward silence with the stranger.

"Hey I haven't seen you around here...are you new?" The girl spoke, her eyes seemed to be analyzing Kagome as if she were a threat.

"Yeah, I'm Inu-baka's new partner...my name's Kagome by the way." Kagome said spitting Inuyasha's name as if it were venom.

Sango laughed at the way Kagome spoke about her partner. "I take it Inuyasha said that you'd get in his way huh? My name is Sango I was Inuyasha's partner before but...I asked Sesshomaru to assign me a new one, although I really wish I hadn't Inuyasha is way better then the pervert I'm with."

Kagome smiled, Sango seemed nice enough. "Really? I doubt anyone could be worse then that jerk. So anyway I was wondering if you could show me to the training area I really got to practice my combat."

Sango smirked "Sure. I'm the best one at combat here. Want to test your skills with me?"

Kagome gave a smirk of her own and nodded "We'll just see about that." She responded as she followed Sango out of the cafeteria while grabbing some water bottle's.

Kagome smiled, she was impressed. The training room, or gym was actually quite nice. It had everything from a weaponry to exercise machines. She continued to follow Sango to an empty fighting arena. They both stood on opposite sides.

"So Kagome, do you want to practice with weapons or just hand to hand combat?" Sango asked while she started stretching out a bit.

"Well Sango I really wouldn't want to hurt you _that_ badly. So lets stick to hand to hand combat, then if your still alive we can switch to weapons." Kagome said innocently while she batted her eyelashes and stuck out her tongue.

Sango glared at Kagome playfully but got in a fighting stance as did Kagome.

Just as they were about to start the door barged wide open. Three men and a women walked in.

The girl was tall and had a good figure. Her hair was fiery red pulled up in pigtails and she had the most captivating emerald green eyes. She wore a light green sweater and sweat pants just like Sango and carried a duffle bag. She was so beautiful she almost seemed in-human

The fist man had long black hair that was pulled up in a pony-tail. Kagome could have sworn that he had split ends. He also had stunning sky blue eyes, they were almost too light to be human. He wore long white shorts and a blue tank top. His body was well toned. It was clear he was a demon.

The next man was human. He had long-ish black hair tied on the nape of his neck. His body was also well toned. He wore black shorts and a dark violet shirt.

The last man was none the less Kagome's unwanted new partner, Inuyasha. He was wearing a black tank top and black and red long shorts. Although he didn't seem to happy when he spotted her.

"Sango! There you are we were looking for you. We wanted you to train with us...but it seems you've found yourself a training buddy already." The guy with the violet shirt said as he looked back between Kagome and Sango.

"Miroku this is Kagome. And you know as well as anyone that I don't train anywhere with you in 20 yards distance from me." Sango said bluntly, she then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome this is Miroku my partner...unfortunately." Sango said glaring at her partner. Kagome nodded at Miroku in acknowledgment. Miroku grinned at Kagome and winked at her while looking he up and down. Kagome glared and rolled her eyes.

"Stop checking her out you hentai!" Sango yelled.

"Oh my dear Sango that hurts." Miroku said faking a pout.

"Whatever, anyways that is Koga and Ayame. Oh and I'm sure you remember your fabulous partner Inuyasha right?" Sango said smirking at the last part.

"Oh I remember him all right and there's absolutely _nothing fabulous_ about _him_." Kagome said glaring daggers at the infamous hanyou.

Koga and Ayame snickered at Kagome's witty remark.

"Yeah well there wasn't exactly anything peachy about meeting you either, wench." Inuyasha barked back.

"_Anyways _Ayame and Koga are partners too. So do you want to train now Kagome?" Sango said interrupting the bickering two-some.

"Sure lets do this. I need to take my anger out on something before I kill a certain someone." Kagome spat through gritted teeth.

"Cool your going to fight? Do you guys mind if we watch?" Ayame asked, she seemed excited to see the fight.

"Sure no problem." Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

"Great but if you don't mind me saying. Kagome if you want to give it all you got you'll need some shorts. I mean, fighting Sango is no joke." Ayame said pulling out a pair of black shorts for Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome said giving a genuine smile as she started unbuckling her pants in front of everyone. Everyone's eyes were wide open, Miroku even seemed to have a speck of drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes. When she finally pulled off her pants she revealed to have girl boxers underneath. Miroku, Koga, and even Inuyasha seemed to be quite disappointed. She pulled on her shorts and got in a fighting stance. Ayame, Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha all stood by the wall and waited for the fight to begin.

Sango was the first to attack. She ran at Kagome full speed and jumped raising her left leg to kick Kagome. Just as Sango's leg was about to make contact with Kagome's stomach, Kagome grabbed a hold of Sango's ankle with the same death grip she had used on Inuyasha.

Ayame gasped out loud and Koga and Miroku had their eyes as wide as apples. The couldn't believe the speed Kagome had. After all, she was only human.

Sango was taken by surprise and stumbled a little. When she recovered she made a move to punch Kagome in the face. Kagome easily dodged Sango's attack.

"C'mon Sango, I thought you said you were the best one in combat." Kagome said mockingly and in one swift movement she had Sango pinned on the floor.

"How?" Sango asked gasping for air as she slowly picked herself up.

"Like I said...I'm the best." Kagome said walking out of the arena, but not before giving Inuyasha one final triumphant glance.

* * *

**A/N **Please review guys. So far I've only gotten one review. By the way thank you dogdemongurl45 for the sweet review! 


	3. So She's A Priestess

**A/N** Hi-ya, thanks a lot for the reviews, you guys are awesome!

**Summary: **In a city where gangs control everything. Where there's a gunshot piercing the air in every corner. Kagome Higurashi, a well skilled criminal is hired as an assassin for a gang. That gang is none the less lead by Sesshomaru Tashio. There she meets his very cocky brother who just happens to be her new partner. Will sparks fly between these two or will chaos emerge?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and all the character's in the show. The title isn't mine, it's the name of a song by Paramore.

* * *

**Misery Business**

**By: Music of the Darkness**

**Chapter 3: So She's A Priestess?**

Kagome laughed quietly to herself as she remembered the events that had happened a while ago. The expression's on their faces was truly priceless. Okay so maybe she cheated a little, but hey she was an assassin not a girl scout.

**Flashback**

_When Kagome had finished putting on the shorts Ayame had leant her Sango was the first one to attack. Kagome, having studied and mastered all martial arts, read Sango's body language. What Sango said was actually true, she was good at combat._

_Sango would have actually hit Kagome when she was going to kick her. But Kagome had summoned spiritual energy on her palms so she could easily block Sango's kick. Kagome was going to take the opportunity to hit Sango when she was taken by surprise. Sango had recovered quite quickly and attempted to punch Kagome._

_Kagome dodged and swooped beneath Sango, drew spiritual energy on her leg, and tripped Sango without using a lot of effort. Before Sango could react, Kagome had her pinned on the ground._

**End Flashback**

Kagome smiled to herself. Should she tell Sango that she had cheated a bit? Kagome shrugged at the thought and walked toward where her office was supposed to be. She entered and saw a small room with a women sitting behind a small desk doing paper work.

She wore a dark red skirt and a white button up blouse. Her hair was up with a red hair clip. The women looked up at Kagome and gave a shy smile and stood up.

"You must be Higurashi, Kagome. My name is Hiroshi, Ayumi, your's and Inuyasha's assistant." She said giving a slight bow in respect, she knew as well as anyone that Kagome was an assassin and was no joke. She might as well get on her good side.

"Okay, so where's my office?" Kagome said ignoring the women who was trying to suck up to her. She did however enjoy the fact that Ayumi feared her.

"Um you share an office with your partner, it's just behind that door" Ayumi said pointing at a shiny mahogany door. She noticed that the door had her's and Inuyasha's name on it.

"Great." Kagome said sarcastically and glared at the door not really sure if she wanted to go inside. She then cautiously entered the office.

The office looked much better the Kagome would have expected. There were large glass windows letting enough light in. Two mahogany desks, one with a mess of papers on it and another was very neat. There were many paintings all over the walls and a couple of vases here and there.

Kagome walked over to the messy desk and shuffled all the papers aside, surprisingly under the mess was a black DELL laptop.

'Yeah this crap is all Inuyasha's.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked toward her desk and sat down on the leather chair. She sighed and started looking at the paperwork that was on her desk. Most of it were the clippings of newspaper article's she had given Sesshomaru when she wanted to apply for the 'job'.

The clippings all had the picture's of the people she killed. Kagome glared at all the photo's and put them aside. Then she saw a schedule she had, of the future missions she would do. And one started tomorrow. Great, she probably would have to kill another person and her _fabulous _career will increase in 'popularity'.

She picked up the phone that was on her desk and pressed the button that read 'assistant'.

"Ayumi can you come in here so I can give you the keys to my car? I need you to go get my MAC." Kagome said before hanging up. Three seconds later the door opened and Ayumi came in.

Kagome tossed her the keys and Ayumi left without saying a word.

Kagome went back to looking at her schedule when suddenly the door barged open. She looked up to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga looking straight at her.

They wanted an explanation.

Kagome decided to play dumb just for the heck of it.

"Um, can I help you?" Kagome asked them.

"How is it that you were able to take Sango down so fast?" Miroku asked he crossed his arms letting her know he was serious.

"Why, what ever do you mean?" Kagome asked innocently, she was enjoying this way too much.

"Just cut the crap wench, there's no fucking way you could have done that so fast. After all, your only a damn _human._" Inuyasha said glaring daggers at her. He was way to annoyed with her by now, ever since the incident this morning he had decided he hated her.

Kagome fumed and slammed her hands on the desk making every one except Inuyasha jumped back slightly. She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and stood in front of him meeting his eye level.

"Listen here _hanyou_, you haven't got the damn right to talk to me like that. I'm not going to be some push over partner of yours you got that?!" Kagome said, if looks could kill...Inuyasha would be 12 feet under right at the moment.

Inuyasha didn't let any of Kagome's words get to him, in fact he took a step closer until both of their noses were touching.

"How the hell do you know I'm a hanyou?" Inuyasha snarled, he looked quite intimidating. He was after all and least over 6 feet tall.

Kagome smirked and walked over to lean on her desk as if nothing had happened. She then looked at all of the people in the office.

"Well genius it's not everyday you see a full demon with dog ears like yours. . .that and I'm a priestess." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. They all gawked at her for a second, Kagome couldn't help at letting out a small chuckle. She then looked at Sango.

"You know, you would have lasted longer but, I had drawn spiritual energy onto my palms and legs so it was easy to deflect your movements." Kagome said giving Sango a genuine smile and shrugged.

Sango's mouth was still wide open. "That's not fair you cheated!"

Kagome shrugged again before looking at them all. "Anymore questions. . .or demands?" By the last statement she gave Inuyasha a cold stare.

"Not really, I think we should all get going." Koga said quickly as he pushed everyone out of the office, with the exception of Inuyasha who went to sit behind his own desk.

"What the hell are you trying to pull wench, what kind of priestess kills people?!" Inuyasha said a low growl emerging from his throat.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know. . ." A cold voice said. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up only to see a very serious Sesshomaru walking through the door.

* * *

**A/N **Well I'd like to thank those who reviewed right now. Thank you; SexyDemonGirl5000, Pianolinist, Doghanyou3693, lonely-miko, and, Annwfn. Your reviews were really awesome! 


	4. Explanations From The Past

**A/N** Hey people, thanks so much for the reviews. Well anyway here's chapter 4, please review i love hearing what you all think.

**Summary: **In a city where gangs control everything. Where there's a gunshot piercing the air in every corner. Kagome Higurashi, a well skilled criminal is hired as an assassin for a gang. That gang is none the less lead by Sesshomaru Tashio. There she meets his very cocky brother who just happens to be her new partner. Will sparks fly between these two or will chaos emerge?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and all the character's in the show. The title isn't mine, it's the name of a song by Paramore.

* * *

**Misery Business**

**By: Music of the Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Explanations From The Past**

Silence.

"Well Miss Higurashi?" Inuyasha mocked Sesshomaru's voice. His usual smirk plastered on his face. 'This should get her fired for good.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome mentally smacked herself. 'Fck, now I have to explain _everything_.' Sighing Kagome prepared herself to begin the long explanation.

"When I was 15 years old, my little brother got shot. The bullet was pierced deep in his chest. The only way to remove it was with a very complex surgery or else he wouldn't live. Of course this was going to cost a fortune. We never really had enough money for anything, only barely enough to get by. We already were in serious debt with the bank. So getting a loan was already out of the question. My father was willing to do anything to get my brother to live." I said recalling all the events. I paused for a moment and then continued.

"Souta, my brother, looked like he wasn't going to make it. The doctors wouldn't go into surgery without knowing if we were going to pay. My father immediately told them that we had the money and they began with surgery. Throughout the surgery my mother and myself stayed in the hospital. My father had left. He had said he needed fresh air. If we would have known what he was going to do we never would have let him leave..." Kagome said her voice held no emotion as she walked toward the window and stared out into the city but at the same time she wasn't. She was remembering every event she spoke of.

"In reality my father had turned to Naraku, the leader of a deadly gang for money. In return he'd join their gang. Naraku, the sick bastard, agreed to my father's terms. Souta's surgery was a success and he recovered quickly. My mother and I were very curious as to where my father had gotten so much money in a short period of time. But, every time we'd ask him, he immediately changed the subject."

"It was one day around dinner time that we actually found out where he got the money. My brother was in the living room watching television, my mother was cooking, and I was setting the table. My father had burst through the front door clutching his arm as blood flowed freely through his fingers. He had been shot in the arm. We took him to the hospital where the removed the bullet. There he explained to us how he got the money and how he couldn't leave the gang no matter how hard he tried. We moved almost immediately to Kyoto, it seemed to be the safest place we could go to. Everything was fine for a couple of months but then they found us."

My dad running away from the gang was unforgivable and he was to be punished. Naraku sent an assassin to kill my mom, brother, and me. When he came my dad stepped up and fought as long as he could, but he was killed along with my mom and brother. I survived only by pure luck, the bullet only grazed my skin. And ever since then my infamous career has started, and my goal is to slaughter the person who killed my family." Kagome said turning back to face Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome's explanation, Inuyasha just stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Miss Higurashi that still doesn't answer the fact of you being a priestess." Sesshomaru said. Kagome sighed. Now she had yet _another _story to tell.

"After my family was killed I came back to Tokyo to live with my grandfather. He lives in a shrine and is a priest. He taught me everything there is to know about being a priestess, I also taught myself many forms of martial arts and combat. Along the way of learning, when I started practicing with a bow to be exact, I discovered my spiritual powers. And so they became a vital weapon for me, and I've perfected them to the fullest extent." Kagome said walking over to her desk and sitting down. She looked up at Sesshomaru expectantly, wondering if there were any more questions he needed answered.

"Feh, sounds like a bunch of bull if you ask me. Just fire her already." Inuyasha said slamming his fist on his desk. Kagome glared at Inuyasha in return.

"No one asked you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, his voice rising with every word. Sesshomaru walked toward the door placing his hand on the door knob.

"By the way. Your first mission begins tomorrow. . .as a _team_."

* * *

**A/N **Well that's pretty much it. Sorry for it being so short but I really wanted this chapter to focus on Kagome and what she has been through. Please review. 


End file.
